User talk:Maladryn
Welcome to Maladryn's Talk page 60 Days! That is... EVEN MORE AWESOME! Keep up the momentum! Thanks again for your contributions! 17:32, August 11, 2017 (UTC) About your todo "High level recipe books" Hi! I've generated every recipebook in game with the new look like Advanced Alchemist Volume 100. I just need time to upload all of em along with all the other items. I just wanna say it coz i just bot upload/update them :) In case you are looking for someting to edit .. may wanna take a look at the assassin class ? :) -- 11:45, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Tree Sapling Crawlers Hi! Sorry that i sorted out your todo with the Tree Sapling Crawlers =) let me share my insight If you click on the Census or XML in the box on the right of the collection you get to a census page that says in XML: Items that are listed in the "item_list" are the ones you allways get. Items that are listed in the "selected_item_list" are the ones you select on hand in. To look into the item you can get there with the following links: *http://census.daybreakgames.com/s:eq2i/xml/get/eq2/item/3634264452 *http://census.daybreakgames.com/s:eq2i/xml/get/eq2/item/3012863888 *http://census.daybreakgames.com/s:eq2i/xml/get/eq2/item/3501634447 On each article there you can see the itemlink and other informations about the item. -- 10:28, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Useful Pages You can use the glossary to find all the "Cloak of" and Cloak of the" Census item glossary C 05 and Census item glossary C 06 as well. -- 14:25, October 28, 2018 (UTC) image names Hi! I moved your recently uploaded adorn screenshots, because they had a bit of to general name. Please use the item name or a other more unique name when you upload images. "Electrified Adornment of Raw Power.png" and not just "Raw Power.png" as example there are 16 different "Raw Power" adornments ingame. -- 23:25, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Hi there Chilli, :Yeah ... I had a bit of a lazy moment there, and didn't realise what a serious negative impact this can have. :I normally always apply a full description, so will continue with that. :Maladryn (talk) 16:04, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for your understanding :) ::it's one of the things i try to keep in check and sometimes look trough all the uploads to make sure i ain't missed one in the last weeks. ::I know you pick quite good names normally when you upload images ::-- 19:08, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Cloak image Lay off the insults. I found the image on another page, and the article about the cloak was not showing one. I replaced what was obviously not a file with one that was. Considering that you had to upload a file with the title I removed, that makes us both diligent in trying to improve pages. It certainly does not make anyone an idiot. 13:50, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Maladryn :I ask you kindly to watch your language. :#I saw that change and ain't reverted it because the original linked image "Cloak_of_the_Grand_Prankster_worn.jpg" wasn't there. :#Thank you for linking the image! :#I wouldn't ask anyone to check if there is a png image is the jpg image isn't there. :-- 14:29, March 29, 2019 (UTC) By checking the History it would have been clear that it was me who had made the original screenshot submissions. Therefore in future, if there is a problem with any of my uploads, may I suggest that you contact me directly, so that I may rectify the problem myself. Perhaps if there was a mandatory requirement to create an account before allowing any Tom, Dick or Harry to edit these pages (well intentioned or otherwise) communication would be better served! Rather than hiding behind the anonymity of "FANDOM user" and an IP address, that is virtually meaningless to most contributors. That is all I wish to say in response, and have no desire to enter into any further discussions on the matter which I now consider closed. Thank you Maladryn (talk) 17:22, March 29, 2019 (UTC) item links Hi! Thank you for your recent edits! If possible plz add the item link from ingame to the items as well, easiest way to copy is .. linking it in the chat line -> shift+left -> crtl + c then just past in the wiki. copy from logfile works as well of course. Only with the item link it's possible to catch a rename of an item. -- 07:34, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I can see the item links listed in the logfile, but I still don't understand how you get to see them in the chat window? I don't understand what you mean by: '-> shift+left ->'?? Is there any significance in the '->' symbols either side? I assume by CTRL+C you mean COPY. It makes sense to include the item links, and I'm happy to do this, but maybe you should've told me this 2 years ago ... Maladryn (talk) 08:54, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :When you "shift+left click" the icon of the icon, you get the itemlink into the chat, where you can link items to others or to copy the itemlink. (I think it was with "shift+left click", because "crtl+left click" opens the preview window) :After "creating" the itemlink you can used "shift + Left" to select the item for copy :"->" meaned as: "then". :Yeah crtl+C as copy .. i just worte it because eq2 doesn't support cut with shift+delete / paste with shift+insert. :It's no big problem if you ain't added the itemlink. When there is only 1 item with that name, then it's no problem at all anyway. :Btw i often check items ingame, but i don't wanna link to item in a chat .. in that case i just do a "\" and paste the itemlink. The game tells me then that there is no command called "\someitem", but i can click on the someitem part there and look at the item :I'm planning to update all (over 200.000) items with the census information, because quite some of em keep changing like every month or two. :-- 15:04, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello again Chilli, Thank you for your explanation. Unfortunately, it does not seem to work for me. Using SHIFT + left click on an icon results in only the item description being linked into the chat window, eg an urzarach spear (I have always used drag & drop to get the same result), but here we are looking for the itemlink, in this case: \aITEM 907639604 1394566801:an urzarach spear\/a which never appears in my chat window. I must be missing something, or maybe it depends on my personal settings within the game? Any ideas? ' '''''Forget the above, Chilli, I've found an alternative solution to my problem that works equally well! Maladryn (talk) 19:41, June 20, 2019 (UTC) BTW I see that you're Austrian I too speak another language, but sadly my German is very poor, despite my grandfather being Austrian! He was a doctor in Wolkersdorf … Sorry for being a pain with this but from your original comments I appreciate the importance of including itemlinks within articles, so any further help with this would be welcome ... Maladryn (talk) 11:22, June 19, 2019 (UTC) With a yellow adornment? Hello! I see you've added Midnight Soulsapper (with yellow adorn). I bring it up because there is already a Midnight Soulsapper. Since the yellow adornment can be removed and other yellow slot adornments put into its place, I think the convention is to just have the unadorned weapon entered into the wiki and not worry about the adorned versions, since there can be so many different possible combinations; especially since this weapon also has a white adornment slot as well. Mere mortals like ourselves can't delete pages. If you were to want to ask Chilli to delete the page for you, you'd add the template to the top of the page. -- Ejep520 (talk) 21:44, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :I changed Midnight Soulsapper (with yellow adorn) to a redirect to Midnight Soulsapper and added a note on the Midnight Soulsapper article. :Many items from that expansion that drop, drop with a adorn in them. Easiest way to handle it is to add a note i would say. -- 14:02, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Yeah that's fine ... although I wanted to discuss this issue with you as Midnight Soulsapper exists in both states (with and without a yellow adorn). Which is why I ultimately decided to create a separate page. Anyway, I have now added the word "also" to your note, to clarify the situation, and replaced the exam window without adorns. Maladryn (talk) 08:14, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Help with named Hi Maladryn, just wanted to add a named-information But unfortunatly the file "wildfire" already exists. Its a spell. How do i add now the page for the named correctly. Can u help me? cu Likukfuw 2020-01-08_22-48 (UTC) :Hi i moved the named information to Wildfire (Named). :there are several items, mobs or spells that share the same name. For those situations we use disambig articles lile Wildfire. :-- 23:02, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Meldrath the Marvelous Hi Chillispike, hi Maladryn, tried it with "Meldrath the Marvelous" but it get it working ---- { { disambig } } *Meldrath the Marvelous (Spirit) *Meldrath the Marvelous (Clockwork) ---- Both have differenc images, but the images do not show up at the npc-pages and i can not create the "disambig"-page because the page "Meldrath the Marvelous" still exists with and forward to Meldrath the Marvelous (Spirit). I do not know how to solve this. Any suggestions/help for me, pls? cu Likukfuw 2020-01-12_22-54 (UTC) :When you move an article, you can choose to create a redirect or not. When you create a redirect you will get redirected to the new name when ever you do to redirect article. :Once you "followed" the redirect you should see an add an additional line below the article name saying "Redirected from original link, when you click that link right there you land on an editable redirect article. :There a writedown on my talkpage User_talk:Chillispike#Some Incorrect Redirects how i deal with them while editing :-- 22:39, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Oh and i corrected Meldrath the Marvelous allready -- 22:40, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::Thank you and saw it already as i tried to correct it. : ) ::: I read the article but I do not understand the '"uncheck" the redirect option'. There is a "Follow this page"-Checkbox on rename-page...but it is by default unchecked when i open the rename-page...Do u mean that this "Follow this page"-checkbox must be unchecked? ::: cu Likukfuw 2020-01-12_22-54 (UTC) ::::I just tested it with my bot account, because that account is not an admin. ::::When i rename a n article, i see the options "Leave a redirect behind" (checked by default) and "Follow this page" (unchecked by default) so i thought everyone can see those options :/ ::::-- 07:00, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Wikification? Hi! I'm not sure what other wikification Meret-pa needs, especially when compared to other Merchants. I suppose she could use a photo, but so could a fair number of other NPCs. -- Ejep520 (talk) 19:26, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :Hi You did a great job with the price list. You should have removed the wikify note after you had added the location details and map ref. Yeah, I'll try to add a screenshot. Have now removed the wikify note. Thanks Maladryn (talk) 20:32, January 26, 2020 (UTC)